This invention relates to an integrated circuit for use in electronic timepieces and more particularly to an integrated circuit applicable to various types of timepieces.
In the manufacture of electronic timepieces, the integrated circuit is usually designed to be utilized with only for a single type. Accordingly, it is necessary that the same number of types of timepiece of integrated circuits as types of timepiece be prepared. This results in many defects in the manufacture, handling, inspection and setting up, as well as increased cost of the timepiece.